


Loyalty Means No Bound

by MissKaila24Xx



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OC, OFC - Freeform, Secrets, Yon-Rogg, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKaila24Xx/pseuds/MissKaila24Xx
Summary: She was Vers friend. He was her crush. But how can she chose between the two? They both meant so much to her.





	Loyalty Means No Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So my first fanfic for Captain Marvel. I absolutely love Yon-Rogg, he wasnt the bad guy, just misunderstood. Please read and enjoy!

Bright blue eyes squinted against the morning streams of light. Hands, small and aged with combat, gripped the soft bed sheets tightly. Her forgotten memories diminished from the front of her mind, her eyes adjusting to her surroundings. She lifted her body from the bed, sitting on the edge. Taking a few deep breathes to centre herself, she lifted her head to face the wall opposite her. Scrubbing a hand over her face, she ran her fingers through the soft brown locks, fingers catching the hair crunchie at the end of her plait. 

Her gaze gracefully slid across the room, taking in the rose gold interior design. It was her choice of colour. Her gaze flitted onto the small picture of her family. Her family still on Earth. Her thought turned sad when she tried to remember her mother’s voice, her sister’s laugh or even her father’s stoic attitude towards her. She missed her family a lot. However, she needed to leave, it was to protect her family from the horrors she faced on a daily basis. 

Frowning at the turn of thought, she continued her gaze around the room before they landed on him. Her mentor. Stood in front of the large window, he watched his race as they busied themselves in the early morning. He was dressed in his StarForce uniform, a uniform he wore with so much pride. He was loyal to the very end.

He turned, feeling her loving gaze on him. He watched his mentee with an emotionless mask. Emotions would destroy them one day. His mouth was set in a hard line, the past events showing through his eyes though. She could see the disappointment deep in his eyes. It was slowly consuming him. 

“Yon…” Her voice was soft like the rest of her. She was apprehensive with talking to him. He had changed since returning to Hala, his fists were clenched tightly at the sides. 

“Dana.”

“What happened? What are you doing here? I thought Ronan banished you to the prisons? Why are you looking at me like that?” Turning back around to face the rest of his race milling about, Yon was unsure to tell the truth. He had already lied to Vers, what good would it do if he lied to her? She had always believed in him. Secretly, he valued her opinion than most of his mentee’s or the rest of his team.

“Vers betrayed us. She helped the Skrulls and had killed one of my team.” He paused as he gauged her reaction, it was one of shock. She had been with Vers since they were both taken to Hala (her new home). He had rescued her from destruction and taken her to his home planet.

“What! But why would she do that to us?” As Dana tried to wrap her head around the idea of Vers betraying them, she was unaware of Yon walking towards her. 

“So why were you banished then?” She gasped as he towered over her, his amber eyes piercing into hers. Tentatively, she reached out her hand to him. Flinching away from his mentee, he took a staggering step backwards away from outreached hand. He couldn’t get close to her. He needed the strength to complete his next mission.

“I failed my last mission. Ronan believed I need to be… cleansed of my crimes so he banished me to prison. I will not fail my next mission.”

“What is your next mission?” He glared at his hands for a brief moment before walking towards the door of her room. 

“It’s early. Time to train, Dana.” She nodded her head, her feet hitting the floor. She hastily grabbed her training gear, throwing on the robes, walking to Yon’s side. 

As they reached the training room, Yon stopped. He spun around, his hands grabbing hers for a second. Staring into her eyes, he tried to convey his sorrow, but she didn’t react. She gazed at him with a look of confusion. Letting her hands go, he stormed into the training room, towards the mats reserved for him and his students. 

“So what first?” She stretched her arms over her head, eyes narrowed in the direction of her mentor. 

“You need to learn how to mask your emotion when fighting with the enemy. You severely lack it, Dana.” Rising an eyebrow at him, she stuck her tongue at her mentor. Something she immediately regretted. Her back whacked against the mat with a loud thump, her chest blossoming with pain. Rising slightly from the floor, she watched her mentor and commander smirk down at her. 

“Your childish antics will get you killed one day.” She rolled her eyes at Yon before heaving her body into a standing position. She rubbed her chest with the heel of her palm, watching as the action stole Yon’s attention. Thinking of a new plan, she turned her head away for a brief second and smirked to herself. It just might work. She will get her own back on him for hitting her like that. 

Swaggering forward, she directed her wide-eyed look to him, her eyes glittering with oncoming tears. His face soon turned into one of concern before turning in a hard look. Gotcha, she smirked internally. 

“Are you alright, Dana?” He was closer now, her chest almost pressed against his. A few tears escaped, his fingers gently wiping the wet streaks. Her hand enclosed his, and a breath later he was laid on the floor, his back against the mat, the same spot where she had laid before. She was on hands and knees on top of him, his wrists pinned underneath her hands. A look of shock crossed his face. He was not expecting that. She had used her emotions to the best of him.

Gently, almost scared of his reaction, she slid her hands almost tortuously across his bare arms. His eyes followed their path, rising to meet her bright blue orbs. She grinned virtuously at him, her tongue darting out of his mouth.

“I won.” The words were whispered next to his ear. She breathed a soft laugh next to his head, his body tensing at the onslaught of new feelings that surged through him like lightning. An intense emotion overcame him and suddenly their roles were reversed. His body was pressed against her deliciously, a leg pressed against her intimate area. She moaned quietly, her eyes meeting his. He was lost in her eyes. They were the prettiest startling blue he had ever seen. He had liked those eyes since the first day he bought her back and they would continue to taunt him until the end of eternity. Fingers gripped his shoulders, bringing him back to the present. Glancing down at his student, he stared intently at the way droplets ran down her neck, disappearing out of view, her eyes were closed tightly shut, her mouth parted. He leant down towards her, his mouth seeking hers. 

Eyes darted open as she felt the soft lips of her mentor’s descend onto hers. Without any more hesitation, she responded to the kiss with equal vigour. She felt him harden against her. She smirked, the grin appearing back onto his face. She loved that grin of his. 

Lifting away from her body, he heard the other students slowly descend upon their location. Gripping her tightly, he lifted them both up into a standing position. Her legs were like jelly, unable to stand upright. She pressed a hand against his chest to right herself, watching each other, they heard the voices enter the room. They both walked out of the training facilities, his hand hovering at the bottom of her back. Reaching the door of her room, she turned to face Yon. His face was void any emotion once again. She grinned up at her mentor, his face cracked slowly, the smirk returning once again after finding no-one in the corridor with them.

“You know, you still didn’t tell me.” 

“About what, Dana?” He smirked.

“Your next mission. What is your next mission, Yon?” His smirk disappeared, being replaced by a hard stare. 

“You are, Dana. I am terribly sorry about this. It is for the greater good.” Without any warning, she felt herself falling, her world going black. The face of her mentor showing sympathy and concern was the last sight she saw as she faced the silent darkness of her mind with no-one but herself to keep her company.


End file.
